


Stranger

by keephergoin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keephergoin/pseuds/keephergoin
Summary: You wake up in a bed that isn't yours, in a room that you've never seen, as someone you had only dreamed of being in the past.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 11





	1. Shoot

Never in a million years had you thought you’d find yourself in this position. 

There was just no way to explain how this could be possible. Still, here you were, in that exact situation. You weren’t gonna lie that you were 100% sure it was a dream up until this moment. 

You stare at the person by your bed, who’s mouth keeps moving for some reason and you can’t really phantom what they’re trying to say. They storm out and you’re left alone once again. What in the world? You had already realized that this was indeed not your usual surroundings. Not your room, not your bed.. just not where you remember falling asleep last night. You slowly remove your covers, grateful you’re at least wearing your clothes. How did you end up here? And where is here?

The room was bright, warm, and looked like your typical hotel room. Only much nicer than you’re used to. Your internal instinct was telling you to look out the window to somewhat locate yourself, only to get blinded by the beaming sun hitting your eyes. 

Before you get to study the outside surroundings you hear the door unlock and you quickly grab some of your covers to cover yourself with, only barely succeeding in time as the door opens slowly. 

«Y/N?» You hear a gentle voice coming from the door. How do they know your name? 

With your eyes wide as ever, you clear your throat and manage to let out a little «Y-yes?». 

You flinch as a hand grips the side of the door and opens it only slightly more. 

«Do you mind if I come in for a second?». 

Your heartbeat automatically starts speeding as you realize you don’t really have much of a choice if you are to find out how you ended up here, but are you really about to let this stranger into your room while you’re barely dressed?

«I’m not dressed!» you blurt out from panic to your own surprise, your hand quickly covering your mouth as you said it. 

Silence. 

«Could I get a minute?» You decide to add after taking a deep breath to calm yourself down.

«Yeah, no of course! No problem.. I-I’ll just wait out here.» The gentle voice says, and slowly shuts the door. 

You let out a heavy sigh as you feel your body finally relaxing, not realizing how tight your body had tensed up. It didn’t last long though, as you realize you now have to get dressed, and rather quickly at that as this stranger, who somehow knows your name, is waiting outside for you.. To get dressed..

You scan the room for any type of clothing, but only manage to spot a beige suitcase on the floor by the huge mirror on the wall in front of your bed. With that you push aside the covers and practically stumble out of bed in a hurry and sit in front of the suitcase. You only had to guess it was yours and try not to feel too bad about opening it like you were prying on someone’s privacy. It still didn’t sit right with you though, as you’ve never seen it before in your life. 

Nearly sweating from stress, you quickly open the suitcase and grab a chunk of clothes and slam them on the floor. This person for sure didn’t seem like the organizing type.. Everything was just thrown in as if they were in a hurry. Not giving it much further thought, you finally find a mint green hoodie and decide that it's good enough to throw on. 

You do and have never felt like more of a mess than in this exact moment. A pair of matching sweatpants is uncovered as you keep digging and you hurry to slip them on as well a pair of slippers that stood neatly by your bed. 

Not really sure what to do from here you just stand completely frozen, but luckily manage to turn around and face the mirror in time to review that your hair is really not family friendly to say the least. 

You start opening nearby doors on your search for the bathroom, but just as you find it, you hear a knocking on your door. You rush in and close the door behind you, only a little too harsh. You then decide it's a good idea to put your head against the door, only to catch the sound of your main door opening, making your anxiety worse. 

You could hear footsteps approaching before the gentle voice is present once again. 

«Y/N?». 

Oh god, you’re stuck in this now. A thousand thoughts is running through your head as you bite your lip and squeeze your eyes shut in desperation to just disappear on the spot. 

«We missed you at the shoot today y’know?» A muffled voice spoke close to the door. 

Your eyes open as you try and process what has just been said by this stranger. Shoot? What shoot? You also couldn’t help but find this voice a tod familiar, but you couldn’t really put your finger on it. 

«Shoot?» You ask, but feeling dumb as you do. 

What’s the plan here exactly? Just pretend that you know what this person is talking about? Play along? Ask if this is some kind of joke? Or maybe just make a run for the door the second you get the chance. Either way you knew something wasn’t right. 

«Could you come out please? We can talk this out.» 

You sigh. He sounds so nice, and you know he’s probably just trying to help, but the one thing holding you back from opening the door was, well for one your hair still needed tending to, and two, what if this person was expecting to find someone else? Who also just happened to have the same name as you.. 

You’re once again ripped from your thoughts as the voice speak up again, only now further away. 

«Look I understand if you’re nervous. I’m not blaming you for that, like at all. I just want to know how you’re doing.» 

You couldn’t keep this up any longer and you knew it was getting kind of ridiculous.. 

With this in mind, you force yourself to grab the door handle and open the door ever so slightly. Completely forgetting about the way your hair is literally pointing in every direction. 

You’re too scared to step out all the way, but you open enough to see the feet of the gentle kind voice that’s been trying to get to you the past 30 minutes. You see him leaning on the bed with his legs crossed. This only makes you more anxious, but you decide to raise your eyesight toward his face, only to be blinded by the sun once again. 

«Hold on, let me get that for you.» He says and jumps up to tend to the matter of closing the curtains. 

Only now have you realized the British accent he’s carrying. The sun disappears from your sight and you rub your eyes to the adjustment. 

«There we go.» 

«The sun’s been at it all day, it’s actually insane actually how hot it is.» You give out a nervous laugh and you finish rubbing your eyes and try focusing on this stranger. 

«So, what’s been going on darlin’?». 

You couldn’t help but blush at his very charming accent. 

«Honestly, I don’t-», 

You stop mid sentence when you finally manage to get a glimpse of his face. 

This has to be a dream, yet you’re very sure this is real. Perhaps you’ve just gone insane? 

Cause there is no way Tom Holland is right in front of you, in a hotel room, calling you darling. 

Yet, there he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going, but I've been needing something to keep me occupied and sane in this quarantine, and the fact that this is my best idea shows you where I'm currently at mentally. There's more to come btw!


	2. Opportunity

You’re at loss of words.

Your mind going from having a thousand thoughts, to having none at all in the split of a second.

«Y/N?» 

You finally manage to look him in the eyes. He’s giving you a bit of a frown, but you can’t really tell if it’s because he’s worried or because he thinks you’ve gone mad. 

«Hey, you alright?» A slight concern can be heard in the tone of his voice as he slowly steps closer. Almost like he’s trying not to scare you off.

You tighten your grip on the door handle «Am I-I in trouble?»

«W-what?», he stutters. «No no, you’re fine. We’re just worried about you is all.»

We? Who’s we?

Yet, your body lets out a sigh of relief, «Promise?» 

He smiles, letting out a small chuckle and sits back on the bed, «I promise.» He says confidently, «Here, come sit?» Gesturing for you to sit on the bed with him.

You’re hesitant and have about a million questions you would like to ask, but afraid it would make you sound absolutely insane. So you stay quiet and just go along with whatever this is. You finally manage to let the door go and start making your way toward the bed. You’re already aware how crazy this all is, but the reality of it is only now hitting you. This has to be some sort of prank or something right? A hidden camera sort of thing?

As you gently sit down at his gestured spot at the edge of the bed, your heart rate goes up with what felt like a million. He’s so beautiful. Sitting there confidently leaning against the headboard with one leg prepped up on the bed. He looks comfortable, in his loose white tee, blue jeans and- white Ellesse socks. How is he doing this so calmly? He doesn’t even know you? Or perhaps he does, and you don’t know it yet.

You sit in silence for what felt like forever, but in reality was only a few seconds. Anxious as ever, you can’t even manage to look up at him at all, and mainly keeping your eyesight on your fiddling hands. 

«Do you wanna tell me what happened this morning?» His voice still gentle and kind, non judging. 

Not yet ready to lift your eyesight, you take a deep breath. «I’m- not really sure what’s going on.» 

He lifts himself up from the backboard and leans toward you. «Look, if something is bothering you, like anything at all, please let me know. And I’ll do my absolute best to listen.»

Why is he so nice to you? 

«I know this is probably really nerve wracking to you, being that it’s your first job and all. I totally understand, and no one is mad at you.»

This is only confusing you more, but you’re slowly trying to put the pieces together. It would only seem logical to apologize for missing this shoot Tom had mentioned. 

«I’m sorry, for uh- missing the shoot.» 

«Hey no, don’t worry about it.» A calm undertone in his voice. «It’s been too hot to go outside today anyways.»

You can hear him smiling and you can’t help but do so yourself. 

You sit in silence a little longer, but it didn’t feel as tense as before. «I just- I woke up feeling very confused and out of place, for some reason.» 

«How so?»

Finally managing to look up, you meet his eyes. His gentle but curious brown eyes searching to understand how you feel, but for a second you lose your train of thought. 

«Uh- Well.. I just felt like I was in some kind of dream.» You give out a small chuckle cause of how dramatic it all sounds. «Like none of this was real, in a way.» 

A mixture of ‘I’m listening’ and confusion can be seen on Tom’s face as he looks at you.

«Is it because you feel like you don’t deserve this? Cause you do y’know? You absolutely deserve all of this.» This time you can hear the seriousness in his voice. 

«But I can also see how it could be a little- y’know, much on the first day.» He gives you a comforting smile, «I’ve been there, and it’s a lot to take it.» 

You could only nod in response as you didn’t really know for sure what he was talking about, but you could see in his eyes that he meant everything he was saying to you. 

«And if it makes you feel more comfortable, we could practice our lines sometime. Like together.» 

You’re starting to see what is happening and which situation you find yourself in, but still can’t let go of the thought that this might be some hidden camera sketch. It’s gotta be.. right? 

A smile forms on your lips, «I’d like that.»

Your smile must be contagious cause Tom can’t seem to hold a grin back at your response. «Great! So uh, me and the rest were thinking of going out to dinner later tonight, and you’re more than welcome to join if you’d want.»

Oh god, here it is again. The anxiety. The rest? Who’s that? What is this thing that we’re apparently shooting? You were gonna have to find a way to get these questions answered without asking a bunch of questions that would raise some sort of suspicion. 

«Oh, I mean-»

«Totally understand though, if you’re not up for it. Don’t feel pressured or anything» A nervous laugh escapes him and he clears his throat. He seems nervous all of the sudden.

You can’t help but grin at the way he’s acting, «No I’d love to, I’m just wondering who else is coming along?»

«Oh, it’ll just be me, Jacob and Zendaya tonight. Nothing particular fancy or anything, come as you are!» Excitement can be heard in his voice and how could you resist such an opportunity? Prank or not, dream or not, you had to say yes. Just because. 

«Oh I don’t know about that,» you laugh while gesturing to your hair. «but it definitely sounds like something I don’t wanna miss out on,» you bite your lip while you gather your last thoughts and reasons why you should say yes.

«I’m in.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters have been short so far, but I hope to get more words in the further we get :)


	3. Memories

Tom had left at least 15 minutes ago, yet you were stuck with your back to the door in shock, trying to process what had just happened. You can’t hold it back any longer as you let out an excited squeal. That did not just happen!

Sadly, reality hits you pretty quickly after and the stress is back to haunt you. You need to find out who you are and what the hell is going on.

Perhaps there is something on your nightstand you haven’t had time to check out yet. You walk over to find a phone, which must be yours, right?

It registers your face and unlocks. Weird, you think. This was certainly not your old iPhone 8 that you’re used to, but still it seems to be yours. The lock screen is a photo of you and some friends, whom you don’t recognize. This was almost getting too confusing for your brain to handle. None of this makes sense.

You decide to open the camera roll to find out more, and the first thing you see is a bunch of photos of yourself. Followed by photos of Tom and the rest of the crew at the airport, even goofy videos from the plane ride where Tom is doing some weird dance and all you can hear is your laugh and Tom telling you to stop filming. 

All this time you were sure you had taken over someone else’s life, but it’s clearly your own. Just a different one that you’ve only fantasied about in the past. 

The rest of the camera roll was just more selfies, more pictures with people you didn’t recognize, and then- your family. Your heart suddenly drops.

Photos of your siblings, mom and dad, cousins, pets. You could only guess that this wasn’t the same family you had before you woke up here. They would be different, but hopefully not too different. 

Daya: coming in hot at 6:35!!

The text throws you off guard and you flinch, almost dropping the phone to the floor. Luckily you catch yourself just in time. Jesus Christ, you think. 

You open the texts which brings you to a group-chat.

Jacob is typing…

Jacob: why so oddly specific

Daya is typing…

Daya: why not, better show up

You don’t really know what to do or if you should even type anything at all. So you let it be, but decide to just scroll through old messages instead. Pictures of the three of us are all over, as well as some pictures from what looks like a script, but for what? You’re about to tap to find out, only to get scrolled back to start as a new message appears.

Tom: did we ever decide on where to eat?

Daya is typing…

Daya: it’s not like we got much choice 

Tom is typing…

Tom: yeah you’re right

Jacob is typing…

Jacob: sushi it is

You’ve never been so confused, but also way too nervous to even ask any sort of questions. 

Tom is typing… 

Tom: you ready y/n?

Shit, you hadn’t been paying attention and the time was already 6:30. Shit, you’ve been so busy being in shock and looking at your phone that you completely forgot to even start getting ready. 

You start typing in slight panic but end up just erasing everything every time. Oh god, they’re gonna think something is wrong. Still you end up just giving up and putting the phone down, sliding over to your suitcase once again. You’re lucky to find a short black dress with long see-through sleeves sitting not too deep in the case. You decide that it’s good enough. 

When grabbing the door handle to the bathroom you hear the phone, your phone, ringing. Fuck. You quickly run and grab it.

‘Spider boy’

Knowing fully well who it is, you realize that you basically have to answer. 

«Hello?»

«Hey! I’m just calling to ask if you ready? We’re about to leave right now.»

You chew on your lip, not exactly sure if you should lie or be honest. You’re not even sure where you’re going or where you are. This is bad.

«Honestly, I’m running kind of late?»

«Alright, how late are we talking though?» 

«Like 20 minutes?» They must hate you for this, you think.

«I see.. Do you want us to wait for you?»

Yes, yes, please do.

«Oh- no that’s okay, I’ll just catch up.»

Silence.

«Alright no I’m coming to get you, just come out when you’re ready. Jay and Daya will go ahead. See you in a minute!»

He hung up. 

Well that was easier than expected. 

After about 20 minutes you’ve finally managed to change, fix your mess of a hair and put on a touch of makeup. Good enough, you think as you hurry with putting on your sneakers.

«Alright, moment of truth» you say and grab your little bag before opening the door to your hotel room and- 

There he is. Right in front of you, leaning against the wall with his legs crossed and hands in pockets. The sight makes you flinch just a little.

You chuckle nervously while you close the door behind you, «You scared me.» 

«Shit- I’m sorry! I should’ve called or something to let you-»

You couldn’t help but smile at his slight panic. «Hey, it’s fine. Should we get going?»

«Yeah, I’ve uh- ordered a taxi for us. It’s probably out front already.» He says as you both start walking down the hall toward the elevator.

There’s a thick layer of silence that falls over the both of you while you’re walking close to each other. It was almost unbearable, but your brain was emptier than it’s been since this morning. 

The walk to the elevator was short and Tom proceeds to push the buttons while you step in. You’re grateful he’s here and waited for you. You’re positive that you would’ve gotten lost real fast by yourself. 

He steps in with you and are forced to stand so close to each other you can practically smell his cologne. He smells so good, you think to yourself. 

«You look really pretty by the way.» He says without even looking at you, meaning he’s probably been thinking about it for a while without actually saying it. The compliment makes you blush uncontrollably. Damnit, guess it was your turn now.

«So do you.»

Silence falls again, but this time the tension is unreal between the two of you.

Out of nowhere you feel something touch your hand, and it doesn’t take long before you realize it’s Tom’s hand brushing lightly against yours. You weren’t sure if his touch was intensional or just that you stood too close- until it happened again, and you could feel his thumb gently tracing the back of your hand. You weren’t sure what to do or how to react, only thinking about how nice his touch felt. 

Out of nowhere, a sudden flash of light appears in front of your eyes and it catches you off guard. Flashes of memories that you yourself don’t remember having experienced, are suddenly showing up in your mind. What was happening to you? You recognize that every memory has Tom in them. 

Tom smiling at you and pulling you in for a tight hug.

Tom sitting across you on the couch with his mouth full of food while he’s trying to explain the plot of a movie you don’t understand. 

Tom on top of you. His hands ravaging your body for your most ticklish spot while you’re practically dying of laughter begging him to stop. 

Tom laying next to you. Just the two of you staring at each other in the dark. Both breathing heavily in the heat of the moment before he leans in to kiss you- only to get interrupted by a phone call from your friend who’s in dire need of comfort after getting her heart broken.

And so many more flashing before your eyes with a mixture of all kinds of different emotions. All happening in what must’ve been not been more than a few seconds. 

You’re brought back to reality at the sound of the elevator doors opening. Tom gestures for you to walk out before him, but you can’t help but just to look at him. You look into his eyes and you no longer see this stranger that you’ve only had a crush on through movies and celebrity interviews. 

You see Tom. A person you have gotten to know over a year, whom you’ve shared several memorable experiences with. Whom you feel comfortable with, and even have slight feelings for. 

You finally get the chance to take a deep breath to pull yourself together. Your body had somehow stopped breathing for what felt like forever. You find yourself relaxing more than before, and even feeling confident as you smile at Tom, now finally knowing who he is to you in this alternative reality you found yourself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's much more to come :)


End file.
